Technical Field
The present invention is related to a data accessing method, and more particularly to a method for accessing a memory storage apparatus via password and a data accessing system as well as a memory storage apparatus using said method.
Description of Related Art
The rapid development of digital cameras, mobile phones and MP3 stimulates significant growth of consumers' demand for storage media. Since the rewritable non-volatile memory is characterized in non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, making it most suitable for portable electronic products. For example, a portable storage apparatus like a flash memory uses the rewritable non-volatile memory as its storage media inside the apparatus based on the characteristics of small volume and large capacity.
To enhance portability, the appearance design of the portable memory storage apparatus tends to be more compact nowadays, however, which makes it more likely to lose the portable memory storage apparatus and causes leakage of data. Therefore, more techniques that perform data coding and validation have been developed so as to protect the data in the portable memory storage apparatus. For example, the technique that requires users to input password to access the data begins to adopt multiple combinations of password to perform cross validation in order to enhance security of the data.
However, if a user is in a relatively secure environment, for example, the user uses his/her own electronic apparatus and portable storage apparatus, it would be very inconvenient if the user has to input a password every time when he/she is about to use the portable storage apparatus. Besides, a technique of protecting data with a password usually limits the number of password input attempts, and a portable storage apparatus will be locked if the number of invalid password input attempts exceeds a predetermined value. In this case, the user has to unlock the portable storage apparatus by using a special software or by going to a service center set up by the manufacturer of the portable storage apparatus, which is very troublesome and time-consuming.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.